This invention relates to vacuum cleaners in general.
In particular, the invention relates to a disposable vacuum cleaner bag.
Most modern vacuum cleaners use disposable (usually paper) dirt bags which are generally installed in a special compartment provided for this purpose in the vacuum cleaner. Some of these compartments are not readily accessible; also, they are sometimes reinforced by internal reinforcing ribs that usually extend transversely to the direction in which the bag is inserted and removed.
Under these circumstances it is difficult to properly insert the bag, since such bags are not shape-retaining and, on insertion into the compartment, tend to become snagged on the ribs. If the bag is not properly inserted, however, then it cannot fully unfold when air (and dirt) enter into it; this, in turn, means that the bag cannot become filled with dirt to capacity so that it must be discarded when it is only partly filled. In many instances there is insufficient room for the user to insert a hand into the compartment to straighten the bag out, i.e. to properly position it in the compartment. Even if there is adequate space for this, such an insertion is impossible if the bag is provided with a stiffening plate as is the case in most of these bags.